


Trophy Boy

by Spirit_of_chaotic_dreams



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Short One Shot, i heard a song and it hit me, song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit_of_chaotic_dreams/pseuds/Spirit_of_chaotic_dreams
Summary: A song-fic based on the song Trophy Boy from the movie Charming, centered around Adrien and many admirers. I've been watching a lot of fluff, and I needed to write fluff. Although I will admit, I may be better suited for angst. If the Lila troll appears, please ignore her.
Relationships: Read to find out - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Trophy Boy

**_They call me a damsel in distress cause I want my prize_ **

The lunch bell had just rung, and Adrien was walking through the school courtyard, hoping to get to practice early and maybe avoid a certain somebody. Then he felt an all too familiar pair of arms wrap themselves around his right arm, it felt snakes were coiling around the limb. “Hi Adriennnnn!”, Lila purred, he forced a smile and said “hi” back, only to wince when he felt her nails dig into his shirt. He looked around for a friend, or somebody that could possibly help him get out of this situation. 

Then he saw a familiar group, most of them with pitch black hair. He grinned, his friends! Marinette, Alya, Nino, Damian and Mari’s cousin Jon. And they were all looking over here! He waved at them and gestured to Lila. Marinette jokingly rolled her eyes and smiled, then he saw her walk over to Chloe. He could see Chloe’s scowl as Marinette approached her. Then Marinette pointed over at him and Lila. He suppressed a smile when he saw his childhood friend come stomping over to him and the brunette. 

**_The one with the fame and the big green eyes_ **

“ADRIKINS!”, Chloe cried out as she launched herself at Lila, and roughly pulled said girl off his arm. He watched Lila’s eyes widen and then narrow as she death glared at the blonde girl. Chloe shrugged her shoulders and gave her the stink eye and a smug smirk. Then she looked at him, she was suddenly all smiles and giggles, “Adrikins! I missed you!”, she then threw herself at him and kissed his cheek. 

“It’s only been two days Chlo”, he laughed as he tried to push her off of him. 

“That’s far too long!”, she whined, then his phone began beeping from his pocket, he gently pushed Chloe aside and reached for his phone. Only for Chloe to snatch it out of his hand, she frowned. “UGH! Now you have to go to fencing practice?! Why don’t you just skip it and hang with me?”

**_The one with the laugh that can boom like music_ **

“Because then he would get lazy and then I wouldn’t have a worthy rival.”, Kagami’s voice came from behind them. He felt Chloe shrink as she handed him back his phone, only for her to glare at Kagami then stomp off to who knows where. Adrien laughed nervously and looked at Kagami.

“Shall we head over to practice?”, Adrien asked. His companion nodded, but didn’t move, he looked at her confusedly before it hit him. He gave her his arm and she gracefully took it, “So you think we can finally break our forever tie?”, he asked. 

He looked over at his group of friends, all of them grinning at him and when his green eyes met a pair of joy filled sapphire eyes he looked away. “Maybe today you will finally get the best of me.”, Kagami joked.

**_And my oh my does he know how to use it_ **

Why was his face hot?

______________________________________________________________________________

**I’m not playing with ya**

**He looks into ya eyes, knows just what to say to ya**

Adrien grinned as he handed a fresh cup of punch to his date, Kagami. “You really wiped the floor with me yesterday”, he joked. She snorted and took the cup from his hand, their fingers brushing and he noticed her face was looking a little red. He placed a hand to her forehead, she felt warm, not hot.

“Are you feeling ok?”, he asked. Kagami nodded her head and took a quick swig of her punch. 

**He’s so beautiful, that’s the consensus**

**I bet the crown jewels I will be his princess**

“Adrikins!”, Chloe shouted as she flew at him, nearly knocking him to the ground. He quickly caught himself and smiled, “Hi Chloe.”

“Oh. My. God!”, she squealed, she held his arm close to her chest, “Don’t you look...dapper.” She grinned, “We’re just a shoo-in for homecoming king and queen!” He didn’t really know how to respond to that other than smiling nervously and nodding his head. “Oh Kagami! I didn’t see you there! You sooo nice today!” 

Kagami smiled back at the blonde girl, “I could say the same of you Chloe.” Adrien took this as his cue to leave, “I’m going to go get drinks, do you guys want some?”, he asked. Both girls nodded their heads, never breaking eye contact with the other. He speedwalked over to the punch table.

He leaned against the table and poured himself a drink, he sighed and took a sip. Suddenly he felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around him. He groaned internally, “Lila nice to see you”, he gave her a strained smile. “Awww!”, she cooed at him, then he watched her eyes roam up and down his person. 

She gave a loud gasp, “Look Adrien,” She pointed at his pale orange bowtie and her neon orange dress, “we match!”

**I like him for his smile**

**I like him for his hair**

**I like him for his style**

**I like him cause he’s so debonair**

**He’s my trophy boy, my trophy boy, my trophy boy**

“Actually, _we_ match.”, Kagami said as she walked over to the two, Adrien nodded his head. He pointed at his bowtie and gestured to Kagami’s light orange dress.

“Of course me and Kagami match, she’s my date to the dance after all.”, he grinned at Kagami, who was looking really happy. Then a slow song started playing, out of the corner of his eye he saw Lila smirk. He walked over to Kagami and gave her his arm. “Shall we?”, he asked. 

“We shall.”, his companion smiled sweetly at him. Together they slowly walked to the dancefloor and he placed one hand on her waist, she placed one hand on shoulder, they each held one another’s hand. Then they started dancing, he laughed as he spun her around and she giggled when he almost tripped over his own foot. Suddenly, the two teens are covered in a pink, heart shaped spotlight. 

“Did you plan this?”, they asked in unison, they both burst out into laughter. “I’ll take that as a no”, Kagami giggled. Adrien heard someone yelling, so he peeked over Kagami’s shoulder, he saw an irate Chloe shouting into her phone. He laughed nervously and looked his partner in the eyes. She had a weird look in her eye, her face was looking a little pink. Before he could ask her if she really felt alright, she started leaning closer to him. 

It took him a second to realize what was going on, and Adrien froze. How was he supposed to stop this? Should he pull away? Oh god she’s getting closer, then out of nowhere there was a loud splash. 

Everyone in the room gasped, Kagami looked as if someone shot her and Adrien was dumbfounded. What just happened, suddenly the room was lit ablaze by whispers. 

“Oh my god did you see that?” “Was that on purpose?” “Oh no, poor Kagami.” Adrien once again peeked over Kagami’s shoulder, he saw a crying Lila and Kim comforting her, an empty cup in her hand. She splashed Kagami’s dress, the dress she picked out just for today. Suddenly Chloe appeared and started laughing as if this was the funniest thing in the world. 

“I am so sorry, Kagami! If I had known my arthritis was going to kick in, I would’ve never started dancing.”, Lila said through her tears. Kagami took in a deep breath and exhaled, she looked over at the still crying brunette and said nothing. Instead, she floated as she walked over to the punch table where Adrien’s friends were standing by. Each one watching the scene play out. 

Everyone watched as she stood in front of a familiar dark haired beauty in a baby blue dress with a navy blazer. She held out her hand and they gently took it, they rose up to their feet and walked over to the dance floor.

**I want him for myself**

**I wanna lock him down**

**I want that ring on my finger**

**Like I want that crown**

**He’s my trophy boy, my trophy boy, my trophy boy**

The spotlight is now on them as they danced together, Kagami was lifted into the air and spun around dancing as she was lowered. Her partner dancing on air, their dress flowing in the moment, reminding Adrien of a cat swaying in the moonlight. Kagami dipped their partner and shot a quick smirk Lila’s way. 

Meanwhile all Adrien could think was, ‘Woah’. 

______________________________________________________________________________

**He’s so vicious, so totally runway**

**And I know I wasn’t listening, but he’s totally funny**

Adrien felt his skin crawl as a pair of manicured nails glided over his arms and slightly exposed chest. He resisted the urge to run away to Marinette’s nearby bakery, instead he clenched his fists and gave the camera his model smile. There were camera flashes as Adrien held Lila at a far, yet intimate distance. 

“Adrien, we have to feel the romance! Picture her holding your favorite type of spaghetti!”, his photographer commented. Adrien rolled his eyes and tried to picture Lila holding spaghetti...He doesn’t even like spaghetti! 

“Adrien”, Lila pouted at him, “It’s a couples’ shoot! We have to look like a couple!” 

**And I don’t even care if he ever makes a sound**

**Just as long as when you see me, he’s around, and he’s bound to me~**

“Excuse me!”, Chloe came over from where she had been hiding away from the photographer. Once said photographer saw her, he looked like he aged 5 years, Adrien hid his chuckle under a cough. 

“My Adrikins shouldn’t be forced to mode with…” she gave Lila the stink eye, “ _her_. When she clearly makes him uncomfortable! I mean just look at those photos!” 

“Mme. Bourgeois, please let me and my models in peace or else I’ll have to inform M. Agreste.”, he groaned, rubbing his temples as he looked anywhere but the blonde girl. 

“Oh go ahead and call him! I’ll tell all about Adrien’s discomfort and Lila’s blatant misuse of this shoot!”, she snapped back at him. Then Lila started to cry, suddenly the photographer looked like he wanted to quit. 

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about Chloe!”, she cried and moved over to hide behind the photographer, “I-I just wanted to model with Adrien! If I made him uncomfortable, I’m sure he would’ve let me know.” 

Adrien sighed and looked over at the catering table, filled with croissants, danishes, cookies, macarons, macaroons, eclairs, fruits, vegetables, and all sorts of other foods. He made eye contact with the caterers dressed in masks and hairnets, he recognizes them immediately, Marinette, Damian, and Jon! He grinned and made his way over to them.

Marinette giggled, “Oh wow. At times like these, I really, really, really am glad I’m a designer not a model.” Damian snorted and nodded his head in agreement. Jon laughed along and said, “Well it’s only for another thirty minutes right?”

Adrien sighed, then nodded his head slowly, then a croissant was shoved in his face. He looked up and saw a bright smile grinning at him paired with the warmest eyes, that just made him giddy for some reason. Why were his cheeks so hot?

______________________________________________________________________________

**He’s like my glass slipper, he fits me so good**

**He’s such a good tipper**

**And you could sing along if you like**

**For we only know one man who looks tough in tights**

The evening was full of chatter, every now and then you’d hear a snooty laugh, a glass break, or champagne bottles being opened. And yet, here he was bored out of his mindAdrien held in a yawn. He looked over his shoulder and saw his friends chatting amongst themselves, looking like they were having fun despite his misery. He heard his name being called, and stood up straight. 

“Oh my! Your son is so well behaved Gabriel!”, a woman smiled behind her makeup, “You must tell me your secret, I can’t even get my 17 year old to behave!” Adrien snorted quietly, it’s not that he’s well behaved, he’s just bored. He looked around the room and saw Kagami and Chloe talking quietly while sitting at a table together, oh boy Chloe looked angry. He noticed Kagami’s mom and Chloe’s dad were at the table with them, so it couldn’t be that bad? Right? Oh boy, Kagami wasn’t happy. 

He sighed, then looked back over at his friends and realized he was being watched, by Damian? He forced a smile and then Damian rolled his eyes. Oh, they still weren’t on friend terms were they? He just thought-

Then Damian started to walk over to the adults, and then whispered something in BRUCE WAYNE’S EAR?! WHAT?! Wait, why was Bruce Wayne heading over here? Oh god what’s happening?! “Gabe! Old friend! It’s been too long since I’ve seen you around”, the said billionaire asked as he approached Adrien’s father. OLD FRIEND?! WHAT?! Adrien looked at the dark haired man and back at his father. 

His father then laughed slightly, “Much too long,” OH MY GOD...HE’S SMILING! WHY? HOW? HE CAN SMILE! Gabriel looked down at Adrien, “Um...Adrien, go...Mingle with some of your peers.” he said calmly. 

Adrien nodded, ‘That’s an ex machina, but I’ll take it.’ He then speed walked over to his friends and grinned at Damian. “Thank you.”, he said happily as he hugged the younger boy. Who in turn just became a rock and really annoyed. 

“Don’t thank me, I didn’t do it for you.”, Damian hissed. Adrien looked over at Marinette and Jon, “Thank you.” He hugged Marinette tight, letting her go and then squeezed Jon, who squeezed him right back. 

______________________________________________________________________________

**And he’s a perfect gentleman, class and etiquette**

**Oh who am I kidding he just has such excellent abs**

He was breathing heavily as he shook his opponent’s hand, “That was fun. We’ll have to do it again sometime.”, Adrien exclaimed excitedly, his opponent nodded their head. 

“I’ll have to practice harder next time.”, they said in their oh so familiar voice as they walked away, blending into the crowd of athletes and fans. 

Adrien grinned as he took off his helmet and shook his hair to get it back to it’s natural poofiness, only to be swarmed by everyone. He shrugged his shoulders as he observed the crowd, blonde hair, brown hair, even gray hair, but no black hair. Where was she?

**You can’t compete with those fellas**

**Make the whole city jealous**

Then he heard his name being called by a familiar voice, he looked around until he saw a head of black hair. Marinette! He smiled and began making his way through the crowd toward her, “Mari!”, he waved. 

Then the sea of people parted, and he saw her, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, out of breath and holding a large bouquet of red roses. He ran over to her and hugged her tight, “Marinette! You made it!” He let her go and grinned at her, “I won! I won the championship!”

“I know! Congrats!”, she handed the flowers to him, “Now, I believe we had a deal!” Adrien’s eyes widened as he took the flowers. He gulped and looked around, Marinette grabbed him by the face and twisted him so he was looking at Chloe, Lila, and Kagami. “Behind them.” She let him go and winked at him before moving over to his still masked opponent. 

Who she then hugged and cuddled into, he fake gasped, “Ooh someone cheated!”, he grinned. He had a feeling it was Damian he had been fighting against in the last round, but he wasn’t sure until he heard their voice. Marinette shrugged her shoulders and smugly smirked. Adrien chuckled before looking back at his trio of admirers, he could do this. He took a deep breath, then took a step forward.

**I just forget my manners**

**Hello, I’m Jon and I need a wedding planner**

He smiled and kept walking forward, the closer he got the quieter the trio of girls became. He was standing right in front of them now, before he could say anything Kagami placed her hand on his shoulder. “You fought valiantly and proved yourself to be a worthy rival.”, she smiled and stepped aside. 

Chloe and Lila stayed where they stood, both of them looking at him expectantly. He smiled at them both and happily chirped, “Excuse me.” Chloe sighed and stepped aside. Now only Lila stood in his way. 

“Oh Adrien! You shouldn’t have!”, she smiled sweetly as she reached out to try and take the flowers from him. He pulled his roses away from her reach faster than someone could say “nope!” 

“I’m sorry Lila, but didn’t you get my father’s email? You’re not supposed to be within 20 feet of me.”, he said innocently. Upon hearing that, Lila turned pale and began sputtering as she tried to say something against his claim. “Oh well, I’ll ignore it only this one time, but after today...” He leaned in close, “You come within 5 inches of me and I’ll have you arrested faster than someone can scream Superman.” Lila turned tail and walked away until she was at least 30 feet away from him.

**Oh, oh my God,**

**Won’t you call this boy’s papa and tell him that I love him**

He gave a smile to Kagami and Chloe and walked past them, then he saw him. Jonathan Kent, who was looking more like a tomato than a boy. Adrien quickened his pace as he rushed over to the boy he had been crushing on for a _long_ time. He ended up tripping, the ground getting closer to his face, only for Jon to catch him and the roses. Adrien composed himself before kneeling down on one knee, presenting the roses to the black haired beauty and asked, “Will you go out with me?”

Jon nodded his head and scooped Adrien into his arms, carrying the blonde boy bridal style, “Took ya long enough!” Adrien grinned joyfully and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. Happily humming...

**“I’m your trophy boy”**

**Author's Note:**

> My cousin sent me a song that had both Ashley Tisdale and Avril Lavigne...I was curious...aaaaaand it got stuck in my head. Then I was listening to the song without watching the video. You know how when you listen to music, you can sometimes picture characters singing and dancing? Well, that's what happened to me. 
> 
> Snow White became Lila, Cinderella became Chloe, and Aurora became Mari, the prince was Adrien...Then I got inspired to write this. I'ma sucker of AdriJon and I needed more of it.


End file.
